Jaune the Nightmare Master
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: Jaune Arc, Leader of Team JNPR, 8th Child of Vergil Arc and Julie Arc, is a weak person, but what If he went with Team RWBY to look for Blake, what if he was at the Battle at the Shipyard, and he got hit with the blast from Torchwick's Cane, He would awaken the Abilities of the Souls of the Children and the Fazbear Crew. IT'S ME! OP!JauneXRubyXBlake
1. Prologue: IT'S ME!

Jaune the Nightmare Master: Prologue: IT'S ME!

Balloon Boy: _Hi._

Dark: _Hey FUCK OFF BB, SAYING HI IS MY JOB! Sorry about that, Dark here with the Next story of Mine,It is about Jaune being the Successor of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Fredbear, Nightmare, Marionette, Springtrap, and their Toy, Phantom and Nightmare Variants. I hope you enjoy._

Jaune: _Y'know, you are my favourite Fanfic author, cause all of your stories with me in them have me as an OP Beast, other than Team MSSS(Madness)._

Dark: _It's 'cause we are so similar Jaune._

Summary: Jaune Arc, Leader of Team JNPR, 8th Child of Vergil Arc and Julie Arc, is a weak person, but what If he went with Team RWBY to look for Blake, what if he was at the Battle at the Shipyard, and he got hit with the blast from Torchwick's Cane, He would awaken the Abilities of the Souls of the Children and the Fazbear Crew. IT'S ME! OP!JauneXRubyXBlake

[EDIT: I added the Children's Souls, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Balloon Boy and Nightmarionne to the list.]

Begin!

"AGH~!" Shouted Jaune as he was hit by the Cane Blast. He then Passed out, with Ruby and Penny Shouting his name.

(Jaune's Mindscape)

" _ **Are you weak, Jaune Arc?"**_ Asked a voice, Jaune opened his eyes, aand saw an Amorphous Blob of the colours Brown, Blue, Yellow, Red, Gold, White, Pink, a Sickly Golden-Green, and Black. "Urgh~, no, I'm not weak..." _**"Prove it, by using the Powers We will give you, WE WILL NOT HAVE OUR SUCCESSOR BEING AS WEAK AS YOU ARE!"**_ Said the Blob. In a Flash of Light, Jaune felt the pain of having his throat slit, his head chomped on, his chest being stabbed, his hand being chopped off, being decapitated, and having an assload of springs and crossbeams being forced into his skin.

(Back with the fight)

Ruby had just saw Penny fire a Laserbeam from the swords that appeared, before she felt a presence darker than she had ever felt, she looked at where it was coming from, and saw, it was Jaune, except he looked a bit different, His eyes were now a Glaring crimson, and his hair was now a sickly greenish gold, with black streaks in it. He was glaring at Torchwick.

Jaune then Disappeared, and reappeared in front of Torchwick, Ruby was shocked, she couldn't even see him! She looked at Blake and Sun. The look of shock on their faces would have been funny if this weren't a serious situation.

(Play the Chorus of 'Just Gold' by MandoPony)

Jaune punched Torchwick in the Face, and it sent him across the Shipyard, and into a ship, he then started beating the hell out of the White Fang that came near him, eventually, they ran off, fleeing from the power of Jaune Arc, Nightmare Master! Those were Jaune's thoughts before passing out.

(End Song)

(Prologue End)

 _Whoo~! Sorry that this is short, this is just a PROLOGUE! So, these are Jaune's Powers:_

 _From:_

 _Freddy - Super Strength & Singing Skills_

 _Bonnie - the Ability to glow in the Dark_

 _Chica - Cooking Skills_

 _Foxy - Super Speed_

 _Golden Freddy - Hallucinations_

 _Toy Freddy - Strength is multiplied by 2_

 _Toy Bonnie - the Ability to go through small spaces_

 _Toy Chica - Nothing, other than the Black Eyes with White Dot Pupils when pissed off._

 _Toy Foxy/Mangle - the Ability to stick to any surface_

 _Balloon Boy - Technology Drain_

 _Withered Freddy - Strength multiplied by 3_

 _Withered Bonnie - Guitar Skills_

 _Withered Chica - Cooking skills increased_

 _Withered Foxy - Speed multiplied by 2_

 _Withered Golden Freddy - Teleportation_

 _Marionette - the Ability to Control people and put souls in inanimate objects_

 _Shadow Bonnie - Slender Sickness_

 _Shadow Freddy - Slender Sickness Power and Control Increased_

 _Springtrap - Slide through small spaces twice as fast, Increased Hallucination realism & Technology interference_

 _Phantoms - Increased Technology interference and speed multiplied by 3_

 _Nightmare Freddy - ability to make Small Clones of yourself_

 _Nightmare Bonnie & Chica - When angry, aggression and power is increased_

 _Nightmare Foxy - Speed multiplied by 4_

 _Nightmare Mangle - The ability to heal any broken bone_

 _Plushtrap - Nightmares_

 _Nightmare Balloon Boy -_ _Increased Technology interference_

 _Nightmare Fredbear - Strength multiplied by 4, Increased Aggression and Power when angry, more control over Nightmares_

 _Nightmare - Even More control over Nightmares, the ability to cloak yourself in shadows, control shadows, and hide in shadows, and Aggression is multiplied 5-fold._

 _Nightmarionne -_ _the Ability to Control people power increased by 7, and_ _Even More control over Nightmares, the ability to cloak yourself in shadows, control shadows, and hide in shadows, and Aggression is multiplied 10-fold_

 _Children's Souls - Intangibility (Time Limit - 5 mins)_

 _That is how OP this version of Jaune is going to be, If you don't like it, get the fuck away from my story, 'cause I'm not changing it. Later guys, Dark Out_


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up, End of Term Battle

Jaune the Nightmare Master: Chapter 1: Waking Up, End of Term Team Battle Test!

 _Dark: What is Up Bruh's, Dark Here with (Technically) the First Chapter of Jaune the Nightmare Master._

 _Jaune: HEY! You forgot to introduce me!_

 _Dark: Sorry, Sorry! Here with me, is the Jaune Arc from this Story, and Jaune from Canon._

 _N. Jaune: I still don't see the point of authors notes._

 _Dark and Jaune: PLEASE, Shut Up!_

 _N. Jaune: Tch._

 _Dark: Well, with all of that out of the way, BEGIN THE SHOW! N. Jaune, Disclaimer!_

 _N. Jaune: *Sigh* Fine, Dark does not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum of Roster Teeth, god bless his soul. Five Nights at Freddy's 1, 2, 3 & 4 are owned by that magnificent bastard, Scott Cawthon. Even If Dark did own them, this would probably be Canon, if he did._

 _Dark: Thanks, Oh, also, I added the Children's Souls, Shadow Bonnie, Shadow Freddy, Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Balloon Boy, and Nightmarionne to the list._

 _Previously:_ _Jaune punched Torchwick in the Face, and it sent him across the Shipyard, and into a ship, he then started beating the hell out of the White Fang that came near him, eventually, they ran off, fleeing from the power of Jaune Arc, Nightmare Master! Those were Jaune's thoughts before passing out._

 _Begin!_

Jaune opened his eyes, he saw he was in the Infirmary of Beacon, he looked around the room, he felt a weight on his chest, he looked down and saw Ruby laying on his chest, snoring lightly, he smiled at this, She looked so ADORABLE! But he wouldn't break his smile, only watching her until he decided to wake her up.

"Hey, Ruby, wake up." Jaune said as he shook Ruby lightly, she snorted quietly, before looking up, "Hey Jaune... Jaune!" She said, then shouted, she hugged him, before letting go and asking "What was up with your speed at the docks, I couldn't even follow you?!" "What is up with your hair and eyes?" "How did you send Torchwick flying like that?". He couldn't even understand what else she said, before he interrupted her,

"For all of those questions, Little Red, the reason is... My Secret!" The Red eyed boy said, before bursting out laughing at the pout on Ruby's face. "Jaune~! That isn't funny!" She said cutely.

"Oh, I beg to differ. It was hilarious." Jaune grinned and snickered. Ruby smiled, before hugging Jaune. "I'm so happy you're not hurt." Jaune blinked, before hugging back.

The 2 heard coughing, they turned their heads, and saw their respective teams. Ruby blushed before shooting back into a chair. Jaune waved at the teams.

"Hey guy's." Weiss and Blake nodded at him, Yang grinned and replied with a "'Sup Vomit Boy?" "Not much Goldilocks." he Replied, Yang blinked, before Pulling her hair from her back, and stroking it.

Phyrra smiled at him. Nora said, "Hello! Fearless Leader!", Ren sighed at Nora's antics, before smiling at his leader.

"So~o, how long have I been out?" asked Jaune, "'bout a week and a half." said Yang.

Jaune chuckled, "Cool, so, what's gone on since I passed out?"

"Nothing really, you've missed a couple of classes, but they were boring as hell." said Ruby, Jaune stared.

"Cool, now! Does anyone know where my clothes are, I have stuff to do!" Weiss pointed to the cupboard.

Jaune stood up and took his clothes out of the cupboard, he turned to them, "Unless you guys want to see me get dressed, I recommend you leave now." he said.

Nora had a light pink blush on her face, Ren shook his head in amusement, Phyrra blushed atomically, Yang grinned, with a small blush, Weiss looked scandalised, the aforementioned people left.

Ruby was staring at Jaune in Shock, as she knew that his old self would not say that.

Blake walked over to Ruby's chair, and sat next to her, staring at Jaune.

Jaune grinned, and chuckled in amusement, before taking off his hospital gown, and started putting on his clothes.

He looked at them, and chuckled.

Blake was grinning like a loon, and blood was running from her nose like she was punched in the face and had a broken nose. Ruby had the same face.

Jaune decided to have some fun, "Y'know, if you want to see me like that again, you could ask." He grinned, Blake and Ruby passed out by nosebleed at the thought.

Jaune burst out laughing, before putting Ruby and Blake over his shoulders, and Teleported to outside Team RWBY's Dorm, and knocked on their door.

"Hello, Delivery for Yang and Weiss!" He said in amusement, Weiss opened the door, and stared at him, Ruby and Blake.

She shook her head, "I'm not even going to ask." He let himself in and placed them on their beds(Don't ask how he knew).

As he walked out, he managed to catch a look at Blake's... Err... Ass.

' _Dayum!'_ He thought

He walked out and walked back into his room, and went to bed.

(The Next Day - Ms Goodwitch's Class - 1:30 pm)

"Hello Class, today, as you know, is the last day of the School Term, so, I have decided to give a Surprise Fighting Test." Everybody in class, Except Jaune, Weiss, and Yang groaned.

Jaune grinned, his crimson eyes gleaming, Weiss merely nodded, Yang also grinned, _'This is gonna be fun!'_ She and Jaune thought in unison, not that they knew that.

"The First match is Ruby Rose vs Nora Valkyrie." With those words, the aforementioned two stood onto the Stage.

The match was very close, but Ruby managed to beat Nora by slamming the hilt into her face.

"The Second Match is Lie Ren vs Russel Thrush."

It was an interesting match, Russel actually put up a rather good fight against Ren, but, in the end, he lost to Ren.

"The Third Match is Weiss Schnee vs Phyrra Nikos."

This was a great battle, Weiss managed to get Phyrra down near Red before she lost.

"The Fourth Match is Blake Belladonna vs Sky Lark."

Sky didn't last long before Blake took him out.

"The Fifth Match is Cardin Winchester vs Dove Bronzewing."

This... Wasn't that good. They both passed out after 10 minutes.

"The Sixth Match is Jaune Arc vs Yang Xiao Long."

This caused worried murmurs from everyone except Ruby and Blake, Also CRDL, but nobody gives a fuck about them.

Jaune grinned, this would be interesting.

(Chapter End)

 _Hey Guy's, I am SO SORRY about the wait for this, I know some of you have become a bit restless and I didn't want to make it this long, but I have been infected with the Horrific disease known as WRITERS BLOCK!_

 _Here is the updated list of Powers Jaune has:_

 _From:_

 _Freddy - Super Strength & Singing Skills_

 _Bonnie - the Ability to glow in the Dark_

 _Chica - Cooking Skills_

 _Foxy - Super Speed_

 _Golden Freddy - Hallucinations_

 _Toy Freddy - Strength is multiplied by 2_

 _Toy Bonnie - the Ability to go through small spaces_

 _Toy Chica - Good at picking out good clothing, and the Black Eyes with White Dot Pupils when pissed off._

 _Toy Foxy/Mangle - the Ability to stick to any surface_

 _Balloon Boy - Technology Drain_

 _Withered Freddy - Strength multiplied by 3_

 _Withered Bonnie - Guitar Skills_

 _Withered Chica - Cooking skills increased_

 _Withered Foxy - Speed multiplied by 2_

 _Withered Golden Freddy - Teleportation_

 _Marionette - the Ability to Control people and put souls in inanimate objects_

 _Childrens Souls - Intangibility(Time Limit. 5 mins max)_

 _Shadow Bonnie - Slender Sickness_

 _Shadow Freddy - Slender Sickness Power and Control Increased_

 _Springtrap - Slide through small spaces twice as fast, Increased Hallucination realism & Technology interference_

 _Phantoms - Increased Technology interference and speed multiplied by 3_

 _Nightmare Freddy - ability to make Small Clones of yourself_

 _Nightmare Bonnie & Chica - When angry, aggression and power is increased_

 _Nightmare Foxy - Speed multiplied by 4_

 _Plushtrap - Nightmares_

 _Nightmare Balloon Boy - Increased Technology Interference_

 _Nightmare Mangle -_ _The ability to heal any broken bone and the Dead Bone Pulse (From Naruto Character, Kimmimaro Kaguya(Am I Spelling that right?))_

 _Nightmare Fredbear - Strength multiplied by 4, Increased Aggression and Power when angry, more control over Nightmares_

 _Nightmare - Even More control over Nightmares, the ability to cloak yourself in shadows, control shadows, and hide in shadows, and Aggression is multiplied 5-fold._

 _Nightmarionne -_ _the Ability to Control people power increased by 7, and_ _Even More control over Nightmares, the ability to cloak yourself in shadows, control shadows, and hide in shadows, and Aggression is multiplied 10-fold_

 _See Ya Guy's, Dark Out._


End file.
